Björn Hotchberg
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. , , |blood status = |bap rank = "Noble" |marital status = * Married (second marriage, as of ; years) * Divorcé (first marriage, 1963 - 2004; years) |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * (while at school) * (while at school) * Leader of Durmstrang Theatre Club (while at school) * Leader of Azkaban Theatre Club * Businessman (assets seized) * Socialite (disgraced) * Schwarz Fraktion (former member, dismissed) |Signature = |Died = |apprehended = , |released = (aged , completed reform programme, served years in ) |alias = * Jör (preferred nickname) * BJ (hated nickname) * Gianni Di Amalfi (role, in Il Nuovo Conte della Costiera Amalfitana) * Kaspar Von Essen (role, in his own musical) * Soon More * (role, in a musical adaptation of Stargate SG1) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6′1″ |hair = * Blonde (originally) * Brown (dyed) * Greying (currently) |eyes = Green |skin = Olive |family = * Roberta Hotchberg (née Aiello) (wife) * Jasmin Hotchberg (daughter) * Issac Hotchberg (son) * Valdís Hotchberg (née Eiríkursdóttir) (ex-wife) * Moritz Hotchberg (son) * Elísabet Hotchberg (née Tryggvisdóttir) (daughter-in-law) * Hákon Hotchberg (son) * Inka Hotchberg (née Tikkanen) (daughter-in-law) * Grandkids * Saskia Hotchberg (daughter) * Íris Frystström (daughter-in-law) * Grandkids * Gunda Hotchberg (née Hagen) (mother) * Filibert Hotchberg (father) † * Svenja Varela (née Hotchberg) (eldest sister) * Candelario Varela I (brother-in-law) * Candelario Varela II (nephew) * Renata Varela (niece) * Rosenda Varela (niece) * Annemarie Yrjölä (née Hotchberg) (elder sister) * Rikhard Yrjölä (brother-in-law) * Klaas Yrjölä (nephew) * Ulrike Weigand (née Hotchberg) (formerly Ulrike Žiemelis) (elder sister) * Martynas Žiemelis (brother-in-law) † * Liudvika Žiemelis (niece) * Péter Weigand (brother-in-law) * Burkhart Weigand (nephew) * Felizitas Lange (née Weigand) (niece) * Morten Lange (nephew-in-law) * Oliver Lange (great-nephew) * Arnulf Hotchberg (elder brother) † * Carina Lange (née Hotchberg) (younger sister) * Folke Lange (brother-in-law) † * Morten Lange (nephew) * Jasmin Von Rothenburg (née Hotchberg) (younger sister) † * Florian Von Rothenburg (brother-in-law) * Egon Von Rothenburg (nephew) * Kristin Von Rothenburg (niece) * Moritz Hagen (maternal grandfather) † * Gerda Hagen (née Vollan) (maternal grandmother) † * Imhild Hagen (maternal aunt) † * Ingebjørg Vollan (née Andersen) (maternal great-grandmother) † * Jørn Vollan (maternal great-grandfather) † * Irmhild Hagen (née Eisstaller) (maternal great-grandmother) † * Ferdinand Hagen (maternal great-grandfather) † * Saskia Hotchberg (née Amsel) (paternal grandmother) † * Albrecht Hotchberg (paternal grandfather) † * Elzė Amsel (née Adomaitis) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Bruno Amsel (paternal great-grandfather) † * Karola Hotchberg (née ???) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Wenzel Hotchberg (paternal great-grandfather) † * tba |Animagus = |Boggart = - |jukebox = - |Wand = , 11⅛", |Patronus = |House = Woðanaz Hus |Loyalty = * ** Woðanaz Hus ** Woðanaz Hus Qudditch Team (Keeper) ** Durmstrang Duelling Club (member) ** Durmstrang Theatre Club (leader) * German Ministry of Magic ** Schwarz Fraktion (former member, dismissed) * Hotchberg Klavierfirma (owner) * * Azkaban Theatre Club (leader) * Hotchberg Family * Hagen Family * Vollan Family * Amsel Family |job = * Member of the Schwarz Fraktion (formerly) * Owner of Hotchberg Klavierfirma (formerly) * Leader of the Azkaban Theatre Club (formerly) * Musical Theatre Director at Broadway (currently) * Actor (currently, in other peoples' productions, thespian) |hideg = -------------------- |marital = Married (only marriage, 1964-1998; years) }} Björn Detlef Franz Hotchberg (born ) is a born in . He's the second son (but fifth child overall) of Gunda and Filibert Hotchberg. he has 6 siblings, four elder siblings (one brother, three sisters), with two younger sisters he doted on. Björn is a member of the Hotchberg family, Hagen family, Vollan family, Amsel family, as well as the Stykkishólmsbær line and Aiello family (by marriage). Biography Early life Durmstrang Years Early Years Theatre Club Quidditch Romance With Valdís Marriage to Valdís Complaining Death of Filibert Hotchberg Inheriting Piano Company First Wizarding War Pressure to Join Death Eaters Birth of Moritz Joining the Death Eaters Birth of Hákon Birth of Saskia In-Between Years "Donations" to the British Ministry Second Wizarding War Azkaban Divorcing Valdís Reforming Himself Short-Term Release for Jasmin's Funeral Release in 2011 Later Life Moving to New York Marriage to Bobbi Trivia Etymology References Category:Hotchberg Family Category:Hagen Family Category:Vollan Family Category:Amsel Family Category:Hotchberg Klavierfirma Category:Schwarz Fraktion Category:German Speakers Category:German Wizards Category:German Ministry of Magic Category:German National Quidditch Team fan Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Duelling Club Category:Keeper Category:Woðanaz Hus Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Team Category:Woðanaz Alumni Category:Woðanaz Hus Quidditch Team Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Captain Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Socialite Category:Businessman Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Icelandic Speakers Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Death Eaters Category:Pure blood Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure-Blood Elite Category:Durmstrang Theatre Club Category:Durmstrang Theatre Club Leader Category:Azkaban Theatre Club Category:Convicted Death Eaters Category:Azkaban Convicts Category:Azkaban's Death Eather Book Club Category:Convicts Category:Actor Category:Actors Category:Musical Actor Category:Stage Actor Category:Musical Director Category:Director Category:Thespians Category:The Stykkishólmsbær Line